Miranda
by madwomans
Summary: Oneshots on random pairings between Miranda and many others
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Man or the song Honeytheif

MirandaxAllen

Inspiration: Honeytheif by Halou

* * *

She's sitting in her room thinking of how terribly hopeless she was. "Sometimes I doubt the path I chose." She whispered to herself her honey colored eyes watching outside the window. She tilted her head to the side. She felt all her dreams being on hold. She had many dreams. One of her dreams was that she wanted to get married to have kids to be appreciated and thanked for just being there. "However there's no doubt that this will make me strong; because it's the hardest thing I have ever done." She assured herself.

"All my best efforts go unseen; despite this cruel world you surprise me with just how perfect you are Allen." Her thoughts switched to him she's so glad to have met him the white haired boy. She compared herself to him with all her flaws and bad examples. Not him though, he was so perfect. She wished she could be like that.

He entered her room quietly and watched her before he called tenderly "Miranda?" she had a lost expression on her face. She turned slowly to face him questioning gently. "What is Allen?" he searched her face for a reason why she had drifted off. When she looked into those grey eyes of his all of her doubts fade and he becomes her belief. Then her resolve somehow finds a way to break and she whimpers out. "I'm sorry."

He's shocked at first then he smiles as he inquires. "Why's that?" She looks down dejectedly before she replies. "I'm supposed to be the stronger because I'm the oldest. But you always seem to prove that theory wrong." She's about to cry now. Useless and pathetic cross her mind. However he thinks she's thoughtful and caring as he crosses the room to the window sill where she sat. She's staring at him now waiting for him to tell her she was weak. That she was pathetic excuse of an exorcist. Yet those words don't come. Instead she feels warm lips on her fore-head. She sighs contentedly and her tears are disappearing.

"I have to go now Miranda." He says after awhile his forehead touching hers. She holds her breath as he gets up and walks for the door. She doesn't want him to go out in the world that's beyond her control. She wishes she was dreaming so she didn't have to ever wake up. Her innocent was to control time and how she wanted to stop it here at this moment. Before he goes she whispers. "I'm so full of cynicism but you remind me of just how perfect you are." He tries to cut her off but she continues her head down. "When I'm at my wit's end and I'm losing my head you remind me of just how lucky I am."

He says as he grins. "Thank you Miranda."

* * *

Uhh… Hi I needed a break from my usual stories so I'm making random oneshots for Miranda pairings. You can make a request if you like I would try my best to write it but if it doesn't suite me I might not do it I'm a very picking writer. And it has to be Miranda and a guy pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Hello whoever cares to read as I stated before I needed a break on my other stories so I'm making oneshots for Miranda and any guy pairing.

Inspiration: I'll carry you By Halou

* * *

She's here and she's not sure why; amongst these beautiful graceful people but she is. She thinks no one is watching her but he is. It was a celebration here at the new headquarters. It was a time to relax, because apparently the exorcists have been doing such an excellent job. At least that's what Allen said. She however felt as though she was failing. She continues to watch the people dance. Some wore their uniforms others took the time to dress up and Miranda was one of them.

She had second thoughts on what she chose to wear. She wore a simple white dress that was so ordinarily plain, something you'd were on a hot summer day not at a dance. Her hair was let down and she wore no makeup. Others were dressed up. Makeup elegant gowns and all, she felt so plain. A tap on her shoulder makes her squeak and she jumps. Apologies fall out of her mouth one after the other.

She stops herself when she sees who it is. It was Reever, he smiled at her asking. "May I dance with you?" she feels as if though someone has finally noticed her. There was a sheepish smile on his face. A blush crept up her face and she couldn't say no to him. She whispered meekly. "Ok."

They started their dance he placed his hand on her hip and the other found her hand. He continued to dance ignoring her silent apologies when she stepped on his foot. He leaned his head closer towards her face. "How does it feel to that you are loved?" She's shocked at what he asks her but they continue and he leads her away from the dancing crowd. They come to an abruptly halt and he takes her hand and leads her away from the party.

They find themselves outside walking in a garden. She looks down on their linked hands and she reddens. _"We're still holdings hands!"_ Reeve looked back at Miranda who held her head down.

"Are you alright Miranda?" his voice breaks her trance and she looks up at him still red faced. Reever assumes that she's not feeling well and he stops letting go of her hand and placing the right on her forehead and then her cheek he asks. "You're red do you have a fever." Miranda wants to run… fast. She never really had men's attention on her and to her it felt weird. He sighs pleased that she mutters. "No I'm fine" he looks at her with a gently yet perplexed expression. He's mulling over something and he hesitates before he asks. "How does it feel to be accepted?" It's inaudible she almost couldn't here what he said "So completely."

Miranda's stunned at first that she doesn't reply her head just falls and by this time she thinks she might pass out. She was so joyfully shocked. She's so wrapped up in her whirlwind of emotions that she doesn't realize his saddened face. He thinks when her head drops that she doesn't return his feeling that she was too nice to say no. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to put in this position." He goes to walk away and Miranda is frozen. She watches him leave and she doesn't realize that she's running towards him yelling. "Stop."

Being clumsy as she was she trips right behind him she closes her eyes ready for impact. Instead she feels arms holding her up and her face twists up in sadness and she's crying out. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry." He finds their balance and she holding him from the front; her hands are curled up gripping on his shirt. His arms are around her shoulders.

She keeps silently crying, holding back her sobs. She can't see his face but he smiles lazily and gently. He continues to hold her and they think that there they only ones watching.

"Ohh let me see Komui!" Komui glared at Allen from their hiding spot. "What are they doing?" Allen inquired. Komui shushed him.

Her cries started to subside and she was starting to relax. She finally speaks. "It feels good to be accepted." She stands on her tippy toes and kisses his cheek.

* * *

I'm so glad I'm done. This is a ReeverXMiranda. I hope you enjoyed. I probably might get flamed for this.


	3. NoiseXMiranda Sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man

* * *

Miranda awoke from her nightmare eyes opened wide and scared. She shook from the feeling of it. It was the sixth time she had that nightmare in over the past few days and it was really starting to affect her.

The first time Noise had charged into her room; asking if she was alright or if someone had attacked her. She felt so embarrassed when that had happened. Also she felt happy that somebody was worried of her well being.

Her mind wandered to the dreams that caused her so many sleepless nights. She shuddered while she sat up and tried to figure why these dreams were coming to her. She closed her eyes memorizing the dream.

_ I'm lying on the ground and I can't move my body, I can't even shout or blink. My body becomes unre-_ She stopped her thoughts when the door opened and then she hears a soft call of her name and she blushes.

It was Noise again and she wasn't really in her nightgown. Wasn't really? More like practically almost naked. It was a hot night summer and the nightmares had her waking up flustered and hot. So she decided to sleep in her underwear and now she was regretting it.

"Miranda, are you ok?" he asked. She squeaked at his question stuttering "Sorry I….um well you see…." She was red; she knew that Noise Marie was blind but that still didn't change the fact that she was still in her underwear talking to the man that she liked.

He she assumed didn't know. She also hadn't told anyone afraid that if word got around she might embarrass him and herself. She knew he would never insult her feelings but the thought of rejection wasn't appealing to her.

"Miranda are you certain you're alright?" He walked towards were she was breathing. She was standing there watching walk towards her. It was then she panicked. "No please don't' come any closer y-you see I'm not properly…" the back of her legs hit her bed. He was a mere inch away from her. She could feel his breath on her. His eyes though blind focused solely on her were he could picture her face would be. Her eyes saddened and she spoke quietly. "I'm glad you can't see me right now."

Miranda then feels regret and she opens her mouth to apologize but he stops her, asking "Why?" Her face reddens once more and she feels so humiliated when she responds. "Because I'm… well."

He smiled understanding what she meant. She didn't think she was pretty or gorgeous. He thought other wise. She was pretty he could tell by the way Allen described her to himself.

"Miranda I could stay here with you tonight if it is alright." He requests. He's blushing now. Miranda feels her heart soar and fill with joy and the look Noise was giving her meant that he wouldn't take no for an answer. "Well…ok if you want to I mean y-you don't have to."

"You need your rest I'll stay here tonight and watch over you." He walks toward the chair on the opposite side of the foot of the bed. She turns to face her bed removing the blankets so she could lie down. He listens to her as she settles into her bed.

When settled Miranda and Noise waited in comfortable silence. Except Miranda was thinking over something. He really didn't have to watch over her she thought. It still made her fell happy though that he would go as far as to watch over her in her sleep.

"Noise you can…. well if you want that is… if it's ok you could join me…" Her tone is soft and hesitant. She feels so ridiculous at this moment. _"He must think I'm pathetic."_ She thought when she hears no reply. Miranda is so distraught by her thought that she doesn't hear Noise getting up and moving towards her bed.

He coughs awkwardly to get her attention when he's on the right side of her bed. She goes red with embarrassment. This time he asks shyly. "Are you sure I can sleep with you I really didn't want to impose or make you feel uncomfortable."

She nods her head timidly pushing aside and lifting the sheet for him to enter. When he settled beside her she blushed timidly and was thankful that she could watch him without Noise knowing. While they lied there the two reflected on their relationship.

They for the most part were usually on the same team when hunting Akuma or looking for innocence.

Noises mind wander from the time they were moving from the old HQ to the new. He felt his heart leap up from his chest and into his throat. Recaps on how Miranda leaned close to him and kissed his neck. He didn't recall Miranda biting into his neck but the hickey that was left was proof that she did. Before he had turned into that mindless zombie he felt his body react to Mirandas gentle kiss (bite).

He knew then that he was growing fond of her. When everything returned to normal the others continued to playfully tease him. Especially Lavi he just couldn't let it go. When Lavi saw the two together he would slyly say something about the hickey Noise had received from her. It was gone now the hickey and they weren't teased as much as before.

His thoughts stopped when he felt something light on his chest he looked down to see Miranda resting serenely her forehead leaning near his heart. He grinned tiredly.

They fit perfectly together, like two pieces to a puzzle he mused; as they laid close to one another. He placed his chin one her head. Her hearts thumping was steady and even. Its soothing rhythm calmed him. He closed his eyes and soon he dozed off.

* * *

It was early in the mourning when they were woken up. The couple was first discovered by Lavi and Allen. Miranda felt her face lit up like a fire. As for Noise he only grumbled pulling Miranda back to bed muttering. "We need more sleep."

Leenalee was the next to find them. She huffed grabbing the two by there ears. When the two were far away from the couple Leenalee closed the door whispering an apology to them. As soon as the door was closed a small smile appeared on her lips.

* * *

Personally I don't like how I wrote this chapter I need some help some good criticism would be helpful you know like review and tell me how you felt about this story. Well they only thing good that came out of this story is that it's the longest story I have ever written.


	4. MirandaXLavi Camping

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man

This is requested by elrenda-chan well ok here you go LaviXMiranda and sorry if I didn't do Lavi's personality right.

It was kinda hard deciding what to write about Miranda and Lavi. Very hard I thought up at least four stories that didn't suit me.

Inspiration: Camping!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

The sun was setting painting the sky red, with a mixture of orange. It was hard to see with all the trees around. But it was there. She just knew it was there.

To her she found it peaceful at this time. To her it meant a new day was on its way a new chance. She'd just have to make it past the night.

She peeked over to her right side were Lavi walked. He was just so…

She didn't know why but she didn't understand him sometimes. They started slowing down.

Just ahead of them they spotted over a bush a clearing; finally a place for them to rest.

They reached the small open space bare of trees and bushes. By now the suns light was very minimal. They didn't talk to one another even during there time searching for the innocence. When they did it wasn't small talk. It was always about the mission and it wasn't her who did the talking. They stopped and started to set up camp.

She was told about the bookmen and their duty when she arrived at headquarters. She was also told how she and her comrades were just inks on pages to them. She assumed that they were cold and emotionless but when she met Lavi she knew her opinion changed. He cared deeply for them even though he wasn't supposed to.

She smiled happily remembering something from a distant past. She went camping once with a friend. It was long time ago and that friend had left her. But she was so happy to have those days. Those days of remembering were what kept her going through the years.

Her movements slowed, he noticed then they stopped all together. She stood there grinning ear to ear. The look she had plastered on her face was that of reminiscing. What could she be thinking about? He wondered finished putting up his tent.

He wordlessly walked towards her not wanting to ruin her day dream. (Because she looked so happy and pretty standing there, like that.) He started to put up her tent.

She finally noticed him after awhile when she heard shuffling behind her. She turned and noticed that he was setting up her tent.

"Lavi you shouldn't have to set up my tent it is after all my responsibility." She said shyly. He looked up from his task watching her with his green eye.

She wore her slightly torn up exorcist outfit, the same from the Noah ark situation they had awhile back. Her eyes had black rings around them and they were worse than normal. The stress of fighting a level two and a level three were tough on them both.

More on her because she developed a new technique and it required a lot of energy. She had kept him completely safe during there fight. So the least he could do for her was to set up her tent.

She was a little happy that he was setting up her tent. She was just so exhausted. Well at least we got the innocence. That's all that matters. She decided. But she couldn't get rid of that small guilt forming in her head screaming he's tired to. She continued to scold herself while she tried to help pull up the tent.

"On the count of three ok Miranda?" She nodded her head signally she was ready.

He counted "one…two…three." Both lifted the tent sending it up, she sighed in satisfaction.

She hesitated. "Lavi I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to put my tent up for me." He shook ist head signaling that it was alright.

She walked to the middle of the tents. Kneeling she started to dig a small little hole for the fire.

"I'll be back ok Miranda?" She turned her head to look behind her shoulder. Nodding her head she returned to her pervious task at hand; building the pit for the fire.

It took her awhile but after she was finished she turned and stood up. Bad idea she was mere inches away from his face and having his green eye watching her like that, she was getting goose bumps.

"Um." She looked at the ground suddnely taking interest at the path of dirt they were standing on. He chuckled reaching his hand out ruffling her hair. When he touched her it sent a pleasant jolt through her.

"Are you ok Miranda? You're a little red." She didn't have a lot of experience with men. Lavi knew it too. However he didn't think too deep into it. What would have been an innocent gesture to Lenalee was not so innocent with her.

He realized that her knees where buckling and he went to catch her but she managed to catch her self by grabbing the front collar of his coat. They froze.

It was quiet. They stood there in that awkward position for a while. Lavi's left hand supported her back while the other was holding the leg. Miranda still held onto the front collar of his shirt.

If his face wasn't close enough before, it sure was now.

* * *

They stayed at their respectable sides. Lavi tried making eye contact with her every once in awhile during there meal but she kept avoiding him.

He wasn't getting annoyed just a little frustrated.

"I'm going to bed Lavi." It was barely audible. He caught it though and watched as she went to sleep.

Why couldn't she be like normal woman? Woman who were talkative and not shy but then she wouldn't be the Miranda he kinda liked. He thought watching her form retreat into the tent.

Once in awhile he wished she would talk to him. She never really did. He had seen always seen her with Marie, Allen and Lenalee. He understood why Marie and Miranda got along so well and Lenalee was close to her because they didn't really have a lot of girls at HQ. He also understood why she was close with Allen.

Allen. His blood boiled. It bothered him to know that Allen was closer to her. Close enough to get her to talk to him about anything.

All through the mission it was so quite. When he tried to get her to talk it would end with her apologizing to him and he would say it was all right and silence would reign over them again.

Getting up he decided it was time to go to sleep as well. Hand opening the tent's flap he looked back towards Miranda's tent one last time wondering what she was dreaming about.

She wasn't really as sleep when she heard Lavi enter his tent. Really how could she after that accident. She blushed, turning to lay on her right side.

She had avoided eye contact with him while they ate. She couldn't believe how close she had gotten with him.

Well technically I just fell and he tried to catch me. She reasoned to herself turning over to the left side.

Watching the shadows of the trees on her tent she wondered if she should go apologize to him for being so rude during there meal.

She sat up. There was a sudden shout from Lavi. She crawled on her knees toward her tent's entrance. Hearing Lavi swears and curses she got out of her tent quickly assuming it was an Akuma attack.

It wasn't. It was just Lavi swearing at the fire-caught tent. He had forgotten to put the fire out and some of the left over ashes must have caught his tent on fire. Miranda ran to his side joining in on frantically trying to put out the fire.

By the time they were done. All that was left of Lavi's tent was a badly charred piece of cloth.

"Well at least my clothes weren't in there." He said jokingly. For a moment her lips curved into a small smile.

She couldn't help but smile at there situation. Until she realized that Lavi needed a place to sleep.

He caught on to. They both turned to look at the only tent that was still available.

Then they looked back at each other.

Awkward…

* * *

It took awhile for them to settle. She was on the right side. He was on the left side. There backs faced each other. Surprisingly it was Lavi who couldn't sleep and it was Miranda that could.

He called her name quietly. She didn't respond he could only here her steady breathing.

He scooted closer to her. Telling himself it was only because he was cold and she was warm. Very warm.

He closed his eye slipping into a light sleep.

In the middle of the night Miranda woke up in a comfortable position. She was hugging something and it was hugging her back. It was like hugging a teddy bear. She felt so warm and pleasant. She huddled closer to it thinking she was still sleeping and dreaming.

* * *

The sun rays reached the tent signaling that it was time to get up. But when they did both of them couldn't.

Because one Lavi wasn't a morning person and two Miranda was too embarrassed to move let alone wake him up.

When he did wake up he only grinned that goofy grin

"Good morning Miranda."

"G-good morning Lavi."

* * *

Well this one-shot was requested by elrenda-chan. I think it's one of my best and longest story I posted on here. Well next week depending on my mood. I'll make more happy loving pairings if not I will make some dark one-shots of Miranda. That is however if someone makes a request if not then I'll continue on as planned.

Oh and please review its needed, wanted and welcomed. I really need some reviews on how I'm doing on my writing style because personally I think I'm a horrible writer.


	5. I am warm MirXKro

Madwomans: Everyone wanted a Krory and Miranda pairing. So I did my best. This was kinda bad because I haven't read Man in a long time. Well let's see what happens

* * *

The first thing she noticed was that this place was a dream. It had to be there was no other reasonable explanation.

"Why is this place so bright? Where am I?" She stood in the middle of trees. the branches had crossed over one another forming an archway. A gate and the sun is so bright it blinded her so she couldn't see what was beyond the natural archway.

Miranda raised her hand to block her squinting eyes. She walked attentively towards the intense light.

For a moment the light flashed around her surrounding her; blinding her; engulfing her in pure white light.

* * *

She knows that this is still a dream when she wakes up. Her mind is so clear; her heart so calm and she can't help but hold her stomach where there seemed to be a strange sensation of warmth.

While the warm feeling spreads she sits up on her arms and she looks up where the trees are giving off a glow signaling that the sun is just above her.

For a time being she loses herself in the quiet forest. "My god I ask how can you do this? You make the sun burn. The worlds your canvas; with all this I can see how I'm unimportant.''

She stands up. _Everything was so glowy._ She smiles at her new, childish word and continues to look around.

The sound of gurgling water catches her attention first and there she sees a little stream.  
It trails down curves past a rock and there she sees it.

The width of the trunk was bigger than the others. Its branches were thicker too and attached to it was an old swing.

Her eyes brighten and her face brightens with a small smile and she can't help but giggle when she runs towards the swing.

She sits down and starts pumping. She keeps going higher and higher and with each time she feels the warmth grow and for the second time the light surrounds her.

* * *

It's brighter than the other times and much warmer it had to be the person beside her. She blinks the sleep away and smiles. She can't see him but she knows he's there. He's there holding her and all the while she wonders how does he get his skin so soft.

He starts to shift and he wraps his warm around her. Gently he places his hand around her huge stomach and he can't help but smile.

She doesn't see it but she knows he awake and smiling. She doesn't say or do anything. She's afraid of ruining this moment. Their room was bright with its bright light pink blankets and their white curtains billowing in the wind. Again those words appear to come to mind bright and glowy.

"Its so bright." She says it like a child would. He can't help but smile. A little cry brings a wider smile on both faces.

"I'll get this one Krory." Miranda got up eagerly walking the cradle near their bed. Tenderly as if though if Miranda touched her she would fade, she picked up the little girl and held her close.

Krory watched from their bed with loving eyes. She turns around to face him and he studies her shining eyes and that radiant light that only seemed to come with pregnancy.

She looks at him and she can't help but think of how handsome he looked with messy bed hair.

She sits down with their daughter in the rocking chair and starts to hum a tune that calms the child. Miranda starts to play with the white tuft of hair and giggles when her child gives her a toothless smile.

"Jane's getting big." Miranda mused.

"Your right she is." He said walking towards his two favorite girls. He reaches out his hand and the little mini Krory reached out her hand grabbing a hold of her fathers' fingers.

Miranda contemplates that dream she had. She looks down at the big belly were the warmth was. In the distance she could here Krory ramble on about his dream but she somehow tunes him out.

"Miranda what did you dream about?" she snaps back to reality and she looks back up to Krory.

"In this dream I am warm and it's good to be here."

* * *

Madwomans: This was hard. Well yeah kinda crappy. Sorry you guys for sucking. This fic like the others was based on a song. It's called I am warm by Halou. Almost all of my fics are based on that band but really you should check it out.

Criticism is appreciated. Review please and thank you. God I'm tired it's 5:52 am. I should go to bed well night. Oh don't forget to ask for a pairing you want me to write. Well see ya!


	6. Stay Alive MirandaXKanda

This little one-shot theme story has come to an end. For now I have decided to write an ongoing story for Miranda. I have created a lot of ideas so don't fret I'll be able to finish it. To Goddess of Victory here is the MirandaXKanda fic. (There will be a little prologue of the story at the end of this one-shot. But please take this in mind I have a tight schedule so don't get upset if I don't post anything for like a month; On the other hand I shouldn't be doing that. So in other words I'll try posting a chapter every month.

Anyways I'm done. A challenge that I hope pleases Goddess of Victory.

Warning: If you hate sad endings do not read.

* * *

The day was beautiful just like him she mused. She glanced to the moody man on her right and smiled. Nothing could be better than this. Even if he didn't know it, she was really glad to have gotten a mission with him.

Little did she know he was feeling the same thing. For months they had remained in one another's company. Even if Kanda was moody it didn't bother her at all. In fact it was one of the reason she liked him.

He wasn't afraid of generally anything. He was everything she wanted to be. Except for the cold demeanor he wasn't that bad.

He was just like us. He smiled once. She liked it and she was glad that she was the one who made him smile. There was a price to pay though. She knew that too.

That's what started these strange and foreign feelings. He kissed her on the forehead it was so fast that for awhile Miranda thought that it was a figment of her imagination.

He kept steady though staring her down with determination. That's what convinced her that he did. The words he spoke after confirmed it.

"Stay alive." Then he left. His words rang deep in her head though and she did, through it all. The blood, the carnage, the pain of losing people; she lived through it all.

At the time he was by her side fighting with her. After their conversation of life and dreams he didn't mock her abilities or criticize her when she was in battle.

This did not go unnoticed by the others. Soon they started to worry because after a gruesome fight with a level 4 and all were safe the oddest thing happened. Yu Kanda had praised Miranda.

Though it was a small "Good job" they knew. Kanda and Miranda were in a somewhat weird way "together."

Kanda notice her slow her pace. He cast a look over his shoulder to see her reminiscing.

He turned to her form snatched her hand away from her side and started to walk at a fast pace.

She looked at him puzzled. To which he responded "You walk too slow." His eyes looked away from hers to focus on the path ahead.

He was worried she could feel it. Something bad was coming. She felt it too.

Her grip tightened on his hand. He squeezed back to reassure.

* * *

He started to feel the fatigue. Miranda wasn't holding up to good either. She shielded him when she could but Kanda jumping around at high speed with a level 3 it was near to impossible for her to see them let alone create a barrier around him.

They continued fighting. The level 3 was able to manipulate body heat when in a certain radius near the monsters body.

This meant every time Kanda came into contact he had to hit and run. He didn't like this type of fighting. There was a feeling of foreboding. It crept through his body making the hair on the back of his neck stand

"Tch." He rammed his Mugen in to the Akuma's throat from behind. Kanda pulled his sword up above his head slicing the Akuma's head off. It was over he turned facing Miranda. He held his sword to his side. He watched her face turn from a worry frown to a smile. He smiled back.

* * *

His smile faded and was replaced with a look of grim and horror.

"Too slow. NOW DIE YOU BITCH!" the Akuma shouted stabbing its claw like weapons through Miranda's stomach.

Her face contorted in pain and her mouth opened as if to scream. Red was all Kanda could see. It happened so slow.

Miranda fell to the ground; Kanda charged the level 2 Akuma.

* * *

He held her close to him. The corpse of the mangled level 2 spread over the bloody path. The trees whispered in the wind watching the two lovers.

"Miranda…" his voice was desperate. He laid her down on the ground. He held her hand and held up the top of her body.

"Ka- Kanda." She choked out. Blood drizzled down the corners of her mouth even then her smile was beautiful.

"St…ay alive." Her eyes closed but her smile remained.

* * *

Prologue:

"Kanda!" the small child cried. She tried fighting off the grip of the caretaker of the orphanage Malcolm C. Rouvelier.

Rouvelier held tight to Miranda's arm. He refused to let the two go.

She fought viguoursly Kanda was all she had left. She turned her face around and bit down **hard.**

"Argh! You little brat." Rouvelier's picked the small Miranda up. He held her she kicked her legs out in the air.

"Kanda!" she cried desperately. the gates were closing. There was nothing she could do. She was too small, too weak.

"Miranda! I'll find you I promise." Kanda shouted struggling against the young couple that had adopted him.

"I promise."


End file.
